Warrior Cats Genetics RP Wiki:Policy
These rules are the official rules to the wiki. Breaking one of these rules might cause a permanent ban. Basic rules # Do not swear or curse. Swearing is not tolerated. Swear words like damn, crap, shut up, idiot, stupid are allowed, but not addressing another user. # No art theft. Stealing others' art and saying it is your's could give you a permanent ban. Always credit the artist or photographer. # Do not vandalize other articles. # Respect everyone equally. Racism, bullying, etc will not be tolerated. # Don't edit other people's articles, unless you have asked and they have given you permission. # Make sure you sign everyone's talk page with your signature! # You must read the rules before roleplaying. # No sockpuppetly. (Creating multiple accounts) Article rules # You're allowed to create roleplay character pages without permission # Don't spam the pages. # Use any layout. The character infobox is recommended. # Do not '''use the Warriors' Wiki's images on your page. Using them could give you a permanent ban. Roleplay rules # Anyone is allowed to create a roleplay clan! Ask one of the admins first, filled with a clan form, on the talk page. # Follow the roleplay rules the leader of the roleplay has made. # When changing the roleplay rules, '''do not allow cursing or swearing. Your clan leader will get a warning, and if they do it again, a ban. # Remember to sign the roleplay page with your signature! # Only Warriors themed. Groups of rogues, kittypets and loners are fine though. # There will be maps of the clans. Ask other clan leaders if they want to share borders (be next to each other). # Don't control others' characters, unless you're had permission. # Try to roleplay like the Warriors books (Eg. Forestlake padded through the misty forest, her tail twitching). # You're allowed to curse in Warriors style. Eg. Mouse-brain, fox-heart # While your character may hate another character, please don't attack them outside the roleplay and be rude. # If your character is in search for a mentor, look on the mentor/apprentice list! # If your character is a queen, ask for kits, kinda like the mentor/apprentice list, but on the talk page instead. Or, if the queen had kits, you can also ask on the talk to adopt those characters. # If you want to give away characters, please do in the talk page of the clan. # Asking for family (mother, father, siblings) are fine as well. # You're allowed to discuss about the clan in the clan's talk page (eg What should my kits' names be?). Unrelated chat is not allowed. # There is no rule to where to host the roleplay. Creating it as a discord server is fine too. (If you want another chatting program to suggest, ask on the talk page!) Category rules # Don't plural the categories you're adding on! (She-cats becomes She-cat) # The categories you can create without permission are (Clanname), (Your username) {for your roleplay characters}. # For example, my character Forestlake is a warrior of ExampleClan, who has been a kit, an apprentice and mentor. Her categories would be warrior, mentor, ExampleClan, kit, apprentice, Sandstone25 (my username). # Categories that you can use * She-cat * Tom * Kit * Apprentice * Warrior * Senior Warrior * Deputy * Queen * Leader * Loner * Kittypet * Rogue * (Clanname) * (Your username) * Clans * Characters Chat rules # Use nice words! # Don't discuss a newly released Warriors book, unless it has been one month. # Cursing is allowed in PM only. The Golden Rule The final rule is... Please follow all of these rules! We want you to have as much fun as possible! So please stick to these rules! Thank you. If you have any questions, please ask on the talk page. Category:Policy Category:Official